


No Thoughts for Sourwolves

by MeteoraAngel



Series: Sourwolf and Mischief [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Timelines, Angst, Depressed Stiles, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Hurt Stiles, M/M, Malia steps in when Derek goes missing, Minor Stiles Stilinski/Malia Tate, Pre-Season/Series 04, Stiles Stilinski is a Mess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-09
Updated: 2017-03-09
Packaged: 2018-10-01 15:47:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10193318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeteoraAngel/pseuds/MeteoraAngel
Summary: Of course the more time Stiles and Malia spent together the more obvious it became to Stiles that he had a bigger problem than the nagging feeling that they wouldn't last. He had feelings for Derek. Sure he had always found Derek attractive, but this was a whole other level beyond the whole 'He's pretty' set of feelings.Nope. Screw that. Stiles was not going to think about the broody wolf bastard who spent over a month making him feel like a human being again only to up and abandon him without so much as a goodbye. He was not going to waste any more thoughts on that Sourwolf.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So I know many of my fellow Sterek shippers HATE Malia, and if you really want you don't have to read this part of the series. But it's really just a insight to what's going on in Stiles' head before he learns Derek didn't ditch him. 
> 
> I hope you all enjoy and don't hate me too much for this part.

When Derek went missing Malia stepped in on the 'Make Stiles feel better' front. She saw how distressed Stiles was, how he went back to getting absolutely no sleep, how he wasn't really eating as much as he should be (even when curly fries were offered). Granted she had no idea that Derek had been the reason Stiles had briefly been doing better (no one knew but Stiles and his dad). She just figured something happened to make him relapse. 

So she snuck into his room one night, crawled into bed with him and told him to go back to sleep when he jumped awake at her weight making the mattress dip. At first he had been absolutely, 100% sure it was a dream. He told her so. It took the two of them counting his fingers, and her grabbing a book off his desk for him to read the cover of to prove that he was, in fact, not dreaming and that the girl he lost his virginity to was actually in his bed with him. 

Malia liked the nigths when she would sneak in and crawl into bed with Stiles. Some nights he was still awake when she arrived, others he was in a fitful sleep that she would wake him from with a kiss, or a shove, depending on how deep in the nightmare he was when she arrived.  

She knew something wasn't quite right between them, her instincts screamed it, but she had grown to need Stiles as much as he needed her. So she ignored her instincts. And things were actually pretty good, for a while at least.  

~~~~~~~~~~ 

Stiles was in a pretty fragile state mentally despite how he acted in the light of day, so when Derek stopped coming around all of the sudden he assumed it was because the wolf got sick of taking care of him.  

After all who could blame the guy? Sure they had sort of been getting closer as friends, but they never really talked. Literally every time Derek came over they did the same thing. Food, crap tv, Stiles passing out, Derek waking him if he started to have a nightmare, rinse, repeat.  

He had thought they had an understanding. That Derek got what he was going through and that he just needed someone to be there, no pressure for anything more that a friend in the dark. Hell Derek was the one who after the first night brought a book and started sitting at Stiles' desk once the teen would inevitably pass out so he wouldn't be bored or do anything that would startle the teen awake. 

But Derek was gone now, and Stiles was back to suffering alone on the nights his dad had to work late at the station. That is until the night Malia came. At first he was convinced he was dreaming, imagining the warm body that climbed into bed and wrapped around him. She pulled him close, told him that he was awake and she would do whatever it took to prove it, then went through the ridiculous motions of counting both his and her fingers and grabbing a book for him to read as proof. 

After that first night it was so easy to let himself get lost in her like he had back at Eichen House. He took all of the hurt he was feeling at being abandoned by Derek and focused that energy on her. It started out simple enough, just things like helping her get used to being around people. It didn't take long before it became more. 

Stiles genuinely cared about Malia. And it was obvious she cared about him. But he couldn't shake the feeling that this wasn't right, for either of them. That they were just using each other. 

Of course the more time Stiles and Malia spent together the more obvious it became to Stiles that he had a bigger problem than the nagging feeling that they wouldn't last. He had feelings for Derek. Sure he had always found Derek attractive, but this was a whole nother level beyond the whole 'He's pretty' set of feelings.  

Nope. Screw that. Stiles was not going to think about the broody wolf bastard who spent over a month making him feel like a human being again only to up and abandon him without so much as a goodbye. He was not going to waste any more thoughts on that sourwolf.  

Another few weeks and Stiles realized it wasn't just him that hadn't seen or heard from Derek, it was everyone. Scott told him he had gone by the loft to check on him only to find the place locked up and the alarm set with no trace of him having been back in weeks. That's when they found the bullet casings. That's when they hatched a plan to rescue Derek. 

**Author's Note:**

> Like my work? Swing by [My Tumblr](https://meteora-writes.tumblr.com/ask) with a request/prompt?  
> Wanna know what I'm writing next? Check out my [Writing Queue](https://meteora-writes.tumblr.com/Queue)


End file.
